Drama Total Equestria
by MasterKiro81
Summary: Ponies adolescentes compiten en una serie de desafíos en equipos para que al final el ganador obtenga como premio... Un millón de Bits! Parodia de Total Drama Series. Pésimo Summary, mejor léanlo y opinen.
1. Presentaciones

_**~Episodio 1: Presentaciones~**_

–¡Hola a todos nuestros queridos espectadores! Me llamo Luna, y soy la conductora de este programa. Estamos en un lugar llamado Equestria, en donde estamos llevando a cabo una serie de concursos, es decir, ponies adolescentes competirán en una serie de desafíos para que el ganador se lleva a casa... UN MILLÓN DE BITS!– dijo Luna para que después apareciera su asistente Celestia levitando con su magia una maleta con una tonelada de oro y abriéndola.

–¡Oh miren, parece que está llegando el tren con nuestros ponies concursantes!– exclamó Luna apuntando con su pesuña al tren que tenía de pasajeros a los ponies.

El tren se detiene en frente del campamento a las afueras de Ponyville. Los ponies concursantes comienzan a bajar uno por uno, algunos con una cara de entusiasmo, mientras que otros solo estaban tomándoselo serio.

–Les presentaré a nuestros competidores.– Dijo Luna –Ella es una campirana con un con un gran gusto por hacer amistades, ¡Applejack!–

–¡Que tal, Luna! Estoy ansiosa por que inicie esto.– dijo Applejack, después fue a un lado para pararse.

–Ahora... este chico ve por el lado positivo todo y le gustan los juegos de este tipo, Pipsqueak.–

–¡Que hay amiga, choca ese casco!– habló Pips haciendo un brohoof con Luna y parando junto a Applejack.

–Esta pony es inteligente, le gusta el orden y los libros, Twilight–

–Hola, es un gusto estar aquí.– es todo lo que dijo la unicornio morada antes de ponerse con Applejack y Pipsqueak, quienes la saludaron.

–Y ahora... agh, saben qué? Me aburrí de dar descripiciones, sí, así de rápido.– dijo Luna quejándose –Continuando con... Fluttershy, Lyra, Derpy, el Doctor Whooves.–

–Aquí están... Soarin, Vinyl Scratch, Bon Bon, Brae Burn, Scootaloo, la atlética Rainbow Dash, quien pagó para presentarla así, Applebloom. Octavia y Rarity, un par de ponies muy refinadas, que estoy seguro serán molestas para algunos, jejeje.–

–¡Silencio!– le gritaron Rarity y Octavia a Luna en unisono.

–Como sea... Caramel, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie Pie, Bic Macintosh, Dinky. Ahora les presentaré a tres concursantes sorpresa... tres ponies recién mudados de Manehattan a Ponyville, ellos son... Acid Freeze, Blue Skyler y White Night.–

–Hola a todos– saludó Acid Freeze mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los demás ponies, seguido de Blue Skyler y White Night.

Estaban ya todos los participantes de este programa, ahora tocaba dar un tour por el gran campamento.

Luna les mostró a nuestros queridos ponies el comedor, que estaba un poco sucio por cierto, una zona de relajación, Luna dejó en claro que ahí podían despejar sus mentes de cualquier perturbación...

–Este es el confesionario, donde podrán compartir en cámara que es lo que piensan en una respectiva situación, incluso quejas sobre los demás.–

* * *

**Confesionario: Sweetie Belle**

–¡Genial, un pequeño cuarto donde puedo expresar lo que pienso, bien!–

–Primero quiero aclarar que no soy lo que mi adorable rostro aparenta, vine aquí a ganar ese millón de Bits, no a hacer amistades.–

–Aunque para triunfar debo ganarme la confianza de algunos para que me apoyen, y después BAM, hago que los eliminen. He visto estos programas y creo que es la forma más sencilla de ganar–

* * *

**Confiesionario: Caramel**

–¡Vaya, dejenme les digo que creo que las semanas en las que estaré aquí van a ser geniales!–

–Es decir, 24 ponies estamos aquí para competir con solo un objetivo en común, un millón de Bits!–

* * *

–Muy bien, y para terminar les presentó sus cabañanas. Son 3 cabañas simples separadas para chicas en el lado izquierdo y chicos del lado derecho.– anunció Luna –Pero... antes de que vayan a sus cabañas a descansar, los divirémos a todos en 3 equipos de 8 ponies. Para empezar, mencionaré sus nombres, el que escuche el suyo se pondrá al lado mío con los demás...–

–Rarity–

–Pipsqueak–

–Derpy–

–Vinyl Scratch–

–Caramel–

–Octavia–

–Applejack–

–Acid Freeze–

Los 8 ponies se colocaron a un lado de Luna, entonces, uno de los asistentes, Spike, se acercó y le entregó una bandera de color esmeralda hecha rollo a Acid Freeze, después el pegaso verde la extendió para poder notar un dibujo de un pony con un casco de guerrero y una espada de madera.

–Desde ahora ustedes ocho serán conocidos como el equipo llamado... ¡Guerreros Equinos!–

* * *

**Confesionario: Acid Freeze**

–Un nombre adecuado para el equipo, actuarémos como guerreros para ganar esto, aunque hay un pequeño detallito, no soy tan atlético comparado con el resto.–

* * *

–Vamos con los siguientes...–

–Scootaloo–

–Pinkie Pie–

–Applebloom–

–Lyra–

–Sweetie Belle–

–White Night–

–Bon Bon–

–Rainbow Dash–

Los otros 8 ponies se acercaron a un lado de Luna y Spike les entregó una bandera de color rojo enrollada. Entonces Rainbow Dash se acercó y la extendió dejando ver un dibujo de un pony que parecía correr mientras sostenía una lanza con su boca.

–Desde ahora ustedes serán conocidos como el equipo llamado... ¡Cazadores Trotadores!–

–Sin palabras...– dijo Bon Bon.

* * *

**Confesionario: Bon Bon**

–En realidad, no es lo que yo esperaba, solo eso, no es que no me guste el nombre.–

* * *

–Y los ocho ponies restantes...– dijo Luna

–Brae Burn–

–Soarin–

–Dinky–

–Big Macintosh–

–Blue Skyler–

–Fluttershy–

–Doctor Whooves–

–Twilight–

Lo mismo, se acercan, les entregan una bandera de color azul claro, Soarin la desenrolla, y deja ver un dibujo de un pony que lleva un sombrero de explorador con una linterna y una dinamita en su casco derecho.

–Desde ahora serán conocidos como el equipo llamado... ¡Exploradores Explosivos!–

**Esta vez no hay confesionario**

–Ahora conpañeros les explicaré como va a ser esto, cada semana se realizará un desafío en el que todos ustedes competirán para ganar la inmunidad junto con su equipo, mientras que los miembros del equipo perdedor deberán votar para elegir para ver quien se irá, al final en la ceremonia de eliminación el más votado se despedirá y se irá a casa.–

–Muy bien, ahora que saben las reglas pueden entrar a sus cabañas nos vemos mañana.–

Después de eso los Guerreros Equinos fueron a la cabaña Oeste, los Cazadores Trotadores fueron a la cabaña Este, y los Exploradores Explosivos a la cabaña Norte.

* * *

**Cabaña Este: Chicos**

Está White Night sentado en una litera de abajo con una mirada un poco triste...

–Estoy tan solo... por qué...?– dijo White Night, claro, porque es el único macho en los Cazadores Trotadores.

**Cabaña Este: Chicas**

–¡Yo pido una de arriba!– gritó Pinkie Pie.

–A mí me da igual, esperaré a que escojan para acomodarme.– mencionó Rainbow Dash.

–Yo quiero la de abajo– le gritó Applebloom a Scootaloo.

–No, es mía– reclamó la pegaso naranja.

–Que no–

–Que sí–

–No–

–¡Mira una Cutie Mark de discusión!–

–¿Dónde?– Applebloom volteó de tonta y no vió nada, volvió a ver a Scootaloo que ahora estaba acostada leyendo una revista vieja de los antiguos Wonderbolts.

La pony amarilla solo gruñó y se sentó en la litera de arriba.

Así se la pasaron las ponies un rato, y por fin se acomodaron... Arriba Lyra, abajo Bon Bon. Arriba Pinkie Pie, abajo Rainbow Dash. Scoot y Bloom ya saben. Y Sweetie Belle se acomodó en una cama individual simple.

* * *

**Cabaña Oeste: Chicos**

Acid Freeze arriba, Caramel abajo y Pipsqueak arriba sólo.

Cabaña** Oeste: Chicas**

Derpy arriba, Applejack abajo. Octavia arriba, Vinyl abajo. Rarity abajo sóla, tomando un sueño de belleza.

* * *

**Cabaña Norte: Chicos**

Soarin, arriba, Brae Burn abajo. Bic Macintosh arriba, Blue Skyler abajo. Y Doctor Whooves sólo abajo.

**Cabaña Norte: Chicas**

Twilight arriba, Dinky abajo. Y Fluttershy sóla abajo, por las alturas por su timidez.

* * *

–Mientras nuestros competidores están acomodándose y quizás peleándose por las camas yo les digo que nos veremos después para dr inicio al primer desafío de la temporada.–

–¡Aquí en... Drama... Total... Equestria!–

**_~Fin del episodio 1~_**

* * *

_**Hey! Que hay chavales, me podrían decir que les pareció este pequeño proyecto que hago en mi tiempo libre. Su comentario pueden dejarlo en los Reviews.**_

_**Les aviso que esto sólo lo haré en mi tiempo libre, notaron que puse a Acid Freeze, Blue Skyler y White Night, esos Oc's que salieron en la anterior historia que borré, y si no, pregunten por Private Message. Nos leemos en el próximo episodio. :3**_


	2. Primer Desafío

_**~Episodio 2: Primer desafío~**_

–La semana pasada en Drama Total Equestria...– comenzó Luna.

–Eh... bueno, no pasó nada, fue apenas ayer que presentamos a los 24 competidores, dijimos las reglas, les dimos un tour por el campamento y les asignamos equipos. Por lo que no hay nada que contar, salvo que hoy se llevará a cabo el primer desafío, y veremos quien será el Emperador Patéticus, oséa, el primer eliminado.–

–¡Aquí en... Drama... Total... Equestria!–

* * *

Era de madrugada y los ponies aún dormían plácidamente, no se escuchaba ningún riudo y faltaban horas para que el Sol comenzara a salir. Sí, el día iba a comenzar bien, hasta que...

_Epic Pony Rap Battles of Equestria!_

_Iron Will_

_Vs._

_Zecora_

_¡BEGIN!_

Comenzó a escucharse una canción de rap a todo volúmen por los altoparlantes que estaban colocados a las afueras de las cabañas. Algunos ponies se caían de su litera por el susto del ruido inmenso. La música continuaba, ya la mayoría de los ponies estaba despiertos y atontados. Hasta que finalmente la música paró.

* * *

**Cabaña Oeste: Chicas**

–¡Agh! Que bueno que se detuvo.– exclamó aliviada Octavia.

–No esperen, creo que aún continúa...– habló Derpy, y todas voltearon a ver de donde provenía la música.

_Ha ha ha..._

_Have you gone mad? Don't be wasting my time,_

_Do you dare challenge me to a battle of rhyme?_

_My abvice is sage, all you do is gloat,_

_At least I never ride the backside of a goat..._

–¡Vinyl, deja de cantar!– le grita Octavia a la unicornio de melena turquesa.

–Oww, pero me gusta esa canción...– se quejó Vinyl.

–Oigan, mejor vamos a fuera a ver que es lo que quiere Luna.– mandó Applejack.

* * *

–¡Que bien que despertaron todos!– saludó Luna.

–Será mejor que haiga una buena razón para despertarnos de esa manera– exclamó Scootaloo.

–Por mí no hay problema, yo siempre estoy activa.– dijo Pinkie Pie para después empezar a rodar y saltar por todos lados. Luego volvió a su posición normal sin quitar esa mirada de entusiasmo.

–Okey... como decía. Como muchos de ustedes sabrán hoy comienza su primer desafío, la razón por la que los desperté es porque este desafío es más emocionante de noche, y porque incluirá la cacería de un animal que se considera nocturno.–

–Oh vamos, es nuesro primer desafío, que tan difícil puede ser?– dijo supuso Pipsqueak.

–Gracias por preguntar Pips. Para comenzar deberémos ir al lugar donde será.– aclaró Luna y puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos los ponies subieron al tren que recién estaba llegando, el cual después de unos minutos de viaje, se bajaron en frente del lugar más "terrorífico" de toda Equestria... según ellos...

* * *

–Competidores, bienvenidos a... el Bosque Everfree!–

***Música dramática*** Chan Chan CHAN!

Todos voltearon a ver a Rainbow Dash, quien acababa de hacer ese sonido...

–¿Qué?–

Después todos devolvieron la mirada a Luna...

–Ok, el desafío de hoy consistirá en lo siguiente... Todos ustedes entrarán en el bosque Everfree, quiero que busquen las Mantícoras que hace unas horas soltamos yo, Celestia y Spike. ¿Por qué? Porque yo misma me encargué de colocarles una llave en la campana de su garganta. Cuando tengan la llave irán a una cueva que se encuentra en el sur, donde dentro hay unos cofres cada uno con una gema. Los dos primeros equipos que traigan la gema del respectivo color de su símbolo de equipo ganarán la inmunidad. Sencillo, no?–

–Pff, pan comido...– dijeron Twilight y Blue Skyler

–Pero no podrán volar ni usar magia. La magia es trampa, por lo tanto puse detectores en todo el bosque para saber quien la usa y descalificar a su equipo. Y sobre el vuelo, es solo porque se atascarán entre los árboles, ramas, telerañas, enrededaderas, etc.– reaclaró Luna.

–Por eso digo que mejor no vuelo– dijo Blue Skyler con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Y t-tenemo-os que entrar a-ahí t-todosss?– preguntó una pegaso amarilla con voz temblorosa.

–Sí, Fluttershy. Y... comiencen!– gritó Luna para que después todos entraran corriendo al bosque.

Rápidamente todos desaparecieron en una nube de polvo con el objetivo de encontrar la Mantícora, la llave y la gema para ganar.

* * *

**Vista: Guerreros Equinos**

Los tres equipos tomaron su propio rumbo por el bosque, vamos a ver como la llevan los Guerreros Equinos...

–Oh, iugh. En serio tenemos que estár aquí, con todo lo pegajoso y sucio que es este lugar se va a arruinar mi hermosa melena.– se queja Rarity molesta.

–Concuerdo con Rarity, este lugar no es para mí.– continúo Octavia.

–¡Cállense! Solo se han estado quejando desde que empezó el desafío... y empezó hace 20 segundos!– gritó Caramel.

–Mejor empezemos a buscar a esa Mantícora para ganar esto, pero con ustedes quejándose será un problema.– de nuevo mandó Applejack.

De repente se escuchó un gruñido detrás de nuestros queridos jugadores, cuando todos voltearon la mirada...

***Grrrghh*** –Jeje, lo siento, parece que a mi panzita le urgen unos muffins de arándano.– era Derpy con una sonrisa inocente.

–Vaya, por un momento pensé que era la Ma...– Pipsqueak fue interrumpido por un rugido de león.

***GAAAAAAARRRK***

En efecto, era una Mantícora, mientras rugía se podía ver la llave colgando agitadamente de la campana de la bestia.

Entonces la Mantícora dice...

=This... is... EVERFREE!=

Y luego patea a Pipsqueak muy fuerte haciéndolo chocar y abrirse paso por unos árboles.

* * *

**Confesionario: Pipsqueak**

–Oye viejo, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a esa criatura? Es como si hubiera visto "300 Ponies" o si tuviera una cuenta en "Potro Cabrón"!–

Después gira su casco izquierdo para acomodarse el hueso.** *CRACK***

–¡Ahhh!–

* * *

–¡El horror! ¡CORRAN!– gritó alterada Octavia, y todos comenzaron a correr, excepto Pipsqueak, él no corrió porque estaba herido.

Pero fue en vano porque la Mantícora los comienza a perseguir.

* * *

**Vista: Exploradores Explosivos**

Mientras tanto con los ExploExplos...

Ellos solo estaban caminando sin rumbo por el bosque a ver si encuentran lo que sea... oséa al azar...

–¿Qué fue eso?– pregunta Soarin asustado por el grito que escuchó.

–Quien sabe...– responde Dinky –Tal vez los demás equipos ya fueron devorados.–

–¿A quien le importa? Sigamos buscando al gatito con alas.– dijo Twilight.

–Eeyup...– comentó Big Mac, quien venía cargando a Fluttershy en su lomo, claro que ella no podía moverse por el terror.

Los ponies siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la dicha cueva donde estaba el cofre, pero... voltearon a un lado y vieron afortunadamente la Mantícora estaba abrazando el cofre como si fuera un animal de peluche...

–Bien, lo encontramos, pero... ¡¿Y ahora como lo apartamos!?– se alteró Blue Skyler.

* * *

**Confesionario: Twilight**

–Veámoslo por el lado positivo, encontramos la Mantícora y la cueva al mismo tiempo!–

* * *

–Y... ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?– pregunta Brae Burn.

* * *

**Confesionario: Big mac**

–Nope...–

* * *

Se quedaron pensativos, hasta que se les ocurrió una buena idea y todos voltean a ver a tal pegaso amarilla...

–¿Qué?– pregunta ella.

* * *

**Vista: Cazadores Trotadores**

Ellos, fueron más rápidos que los demás, porque ellos no encontraron la Mantícora... sino que la Mantícora los encontró a ellos en el primer minuto. Lo único que podían hacer era correr y escapar de ese animal con cara de "Ah, tengo hambre", mientras que Pinkie Pie solo iba encima de la Mantícora... ni siquiera Luna sabe como pasó eso...

–¡Pinkie bájate, te puedes lastimar!– le grita Bon Bon.

–Nopi dopi, no está pasando nada, esta Mantícora sabe como llevar a una yegua en el lomo.– aclara Pinkie contenta.

–Bueno entonces, ¿puedes hacer desde ahí arriba?– pregunta White Night.

–Déjame ver...– dice Pinkie mientras se mete dentro de la melena de la Mantícora. Mientras que los demás seguían corriendo hasta toparse con una pared de roca...

–Oigan, qué todo esto no les suena parecido a un programa que ven los humanos para entretenerse? Como si fuera una parodia.– pregunta Lyra feliz.

–¿Qué es un humano?– pregunta White Night.

–¡No hay tiempo para eso! Estamos en una situación en la que apenas empezamos el desafío y llegamos aquí.– habla Sweetie.

La Mantícora se les fue acercando más, hasta que se mueve hacia atrás, empieza a saltar como loquillo, y finalmente se detuvo con cara de "Qué pedo?!", pues solo resultó ser...

–¡Hey amigos, encontré como hacer para manipuar a la Mantícora! ¡Solo hay que jalarle de las greñas! Pinkie Pie le estiraba la melena para controlar los movimientos de la Mantícora, ya saben como qué película.

* * *

**Confesionario: Lyra**

–Me sigue sonando a parodias de entretenimiento para humanos– :3

* * *

Pinkie hizo que la Mantícora se golpeara una y otra vez contra la pared de piedra hasta que la bestia finalmente cayó inconsciente al suelo Pinkie salió de su melena a saltitos y después se metió a su boca...

–Eso fue muy eficiente, pero ¿ahora qué hace?– preguntó Scootaloo.

–¡La tengo! Alguien ordenó una llave a domicilio? O más bien a bosque?– salió una exitosa pony rosa sosteniendo la llave con un casco.

–Genial, ahora busquemos la cueva para...– Rainbow Dash voltea hacia atrás –Oh, aquí está!–

–Bien dicho genio, nosotros ya nos adelantamos en entrar...– se burla Applebloom.

–Ya voy.– Dash se apresura a entrar.

* * *

**Vista: Guerreros Equinos**

Mientras tanto veamos como quedó Pipsqueak...

–¿Hola? ¿Me ayudan?– voltea hacia los lados e intenta levantrse –Creo que pude haberme levantado sólo todo este tiempo.–

***Silencio absoluto***

–Será mejor que busque a los demás...– ***se fue***

Mientras tanto con los demás del equipo, que siguen huyendo de la Mantícora...

–Oigan ya corrimos por un buen rato, este bosque parece infinito...– decía Applejack hasta que chocaron a un lado de la entrada de la Cueva del Sur –Que bueno que hablé...–

Entonces la Mantícora también choca contra ellos y de su boca sale volando la llave y afortunadamente cae en el casco de Acid Freeze...

–¡Genial!– exclamó él.

–Bien, ahora apartémonos y entremos a la cueva antes de que la Mantícora despierte.– comentó Caramel.

Pero cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que eran los últimos en llegar a la cueva, vieron a los demás equipos que estaban viéndolos a ellos... excepto Fluttershy, ella intentaba quitarle la llave de la boca a la Mantícora mientras acariciaba su pelaje con una ala para no despertarlo...

–Aquí está...– dice Fluttershy y luego Blue Skyler le quita la llave para comenzar a abrir um cofre azul.

Y los demás equipos estaban abriendo su cofre, hasta que todos al mismo tiempo sacaron la llave de su respectivo contenedor y salieron disparados a entregarle las gemas a Luna...

* * *

Mientras tanto con Luna, Celestia y Spike...

Estaban los 3 sentados platicando cosas sin sentido y de una página de Ponyhoof llamada **"Bronies & Pegasisters + Gamers"** o algo así...

–Y... ¿qué desafíos se les ocurren para las próximas semanas?– pregunta Luna mientras escribía algo en su iLiumPad una historia de un humano que escribía historias.

–Ninguno.– dice Spike.

–¿Y qué tal si les pedimos a los espectadores que nos envíen sus desafíos? Al final escogeremos el más bizarro o genial para la próxima semana!– comenta Celestia.

–Ok– contestaron Spike y Luna al mismo tiempo.

Cuando de repente de los árboles salen 3 competidores corriendo gemas en el lomo, cuando de repente sale una pata de color blanco de un arbusto y hace tropezar a uno de los competidores que era Bon Bon...

–Upsi...– dice una unicornio blanca en voz baja desde el arbusto.

Entonces Bon Bon cae al suelo, se le tira la gema y se rompe en pedazos, los demás que son Vinyl y Soarin le entregan las gemas a Luna... que se las lanza a Spike y se las come xD...

–¡Y los ganadores son... los Guerreros Equinos y los Exploradores Explosivos!– grita Luna y entonces todos los demás ponies aparecen, incluyendo Pipsqueak...

–Cazadores, los veré en la fogata para la primera eliminación!– les dice Luna.

–¡¿Perdimos!?– se sorprende Scootaloo y voltean a ver a Bon Bon.

* * *

**Confesionario: Sweetie Belle**

–Bueno, les diré porque a propósito hice tropezar a Bon Bon y perder...–

–Acabar con el equipo uno por uno es una buena forma de hacer que Applebloom y Scootaloo se alien a mí y seguir sin obtener tantos votos para ser expulsada gracias a ellas.–

–Cuando llegue el momento de traicionarlas y quedar yo sóla, Luna tendría que integrarme a otro equipo y hacer lo mismo y quedar en la final!–** *ríe como maniática***

* * *

Más tarde en la fogata de eliminación...

–Bien, acabemos con esto antes de que amanezca y quite el momento de tensión... quien no reciba esta noche un cupcake de vainilla tendrá que abordar el tren de los perdedores e irse a cssa y no regresar... JAMÁS!–

–Los que están a salvo son... Lyra... Pinkie Pie... White Night... Applebloom... Sweetie Belle... Scootaloo...–

***Comienzan las miradas dramáticas***

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

–Rainbow Dash!– dice Luna feliz.

–Entonces estoy fuera, solo porque tropezé? Ok– comenta bon Bon mientras se sube al tren de los perdedores.

***El tren comienza a irse***

–Entonces eso es todo por ahora. Se fue el primero, quedan 23 competidores más en pie. Quién caerá? Quien continuará? Recuerden enviar sus desafíos por Mensaje Privado para hacer funcionar al seleccionado la próxima semana...–

–Aquí en... Drama Total Equestria!– se va Luna.

_**~Fin del Episodio 2~**_

* * *

**_Valla valla, lo siento si no subí ayer el episodio por dos razones... soy muy webon xD y terminarlo me costaba imaginación que estaba perdiendo cada vez._**

**_Espero que hayan captado el mensaje de desafíos que les dio Luna :D Y la página de PonyHoof "Bronies & Pegasisters + Gamers" pueden entrar, dar Brohoof y ver las estupideces que hacemos los admins :3_**

**_Gracias por no poner atención! Un episodio por semana... si es que puedo xD_**


End file.
